Blue Exorcist: Fire Within
by KaidaStormess
Summary: Maiko may be the oldest twin, but Akiko was always the hard worker out of the two. Now that they are old enough to attend True Cross Academy, they will join the Exorcist Cram School. They will become powerful exorcists in order to avenge the death of their parents and protect others. AmaimonXOC and BonXOC
1. Chapter 1

'It's been 9 years.' Akiko thought to herself. '9 years since that day.' She looked at the grave of her parents. She felt someone grab her hand. "Maiko." The younger twin said.

The older smiled. "It's almost time to go." She told her sister, the small water demon on her shoulder nodded in agreement. "Have you already grabbed the *Kaminari No Kami*?"

Akiko smiled. "Yes, I finally figured out that spell." She showed her sister. Akiko had a red tattoo on her abdomen. She said the incantation and suddenly she pulled out a European double-edged long sword. The handle was made out of worn, dark purple, but the blade itself was made out of steel. Near the hilt was decorative gold designs that resembled lightning. After the show, Akiko returned the sword and smiled at her sister.

"Awesome! Let's go." Maiko cheered.

The girls rode to the Academy with their grandfather. They had an extra home in the town and would be staying there instead of in dorm rooms. "So you'll be staying with us, Grampa?" Maiko asked.

"Of course. I will even be one of your teachers." The jovial old man grinned just as brightly as his eldest granddaughter.

Akiko chuckled a bit. "How many strings did you have to pull to get that?" She asked him.

"Oh, not too many. I've known that Mephisto for years, and he was so grateful to have The Ren Family Heiresses that my little request was nothing." A devious look entered his eyes.

'Sure...' Akiko shook her head. She turned to her sister. "So have you figured out what kind of demon Levi is?"

Maiko nodded. "At first I thought she might be a Nymph or a Sprite, but after looking into it I found out she is really a young Leviathan. Guess I named her correctly." The happy-go-lucky girl said as she played with said familiar.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Akiko complimented.

"Thanks. Oh look! I see the school!" Maiko pointed out the window.

"Wow!" Akiko was in just as much awe. "This is the famous True Cross Academy. I can't wait to become an exorcist." Her eyes shined.

The group had finally arrived to their home, the twins changed into their uniforms.

Maiko wore the collared shirt tucked into her skirt with a tan belt, white leggings underneath (since her skirt was even shorter than normal), black boots that was just below the knee, and her tie which she cut so it wasn't long. She kept her hair down, going to the middle of her back, and put three braids in her bangs and one in each side of her hair. Her hair was like a black pearl, whenever light shined on it, different colors would shine. Maiko put on some mascara to accent her silver eyes and was ready to go.

Akiko, being Maiko's identical twin, had the same hair, eyes, and pale skin tone. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and didn't bother braiding anything like her sister. She wore a lower cut shirt that showed off more of her chest, and also cut her tie, but wore it around her neck in 1950's style. Akiko kept her shirt untucked, wore a longer skirt that touched the top of her knees, wore the same pair of white leggings, and wore tan combat boots.

They each had a key to get to class, and Akiko was about to use it when Maiko asked why she left her shirt untucked. "So I don't have to constantly tuck and untuck my shirt to get Kaminari No Kami." She explained to her sister.

And so they opened the door and saw the strange hallway. "1106, I believe." Maiko whispered.

"You're right." Akiko told her.

They found the classroom and opened it. Inside, the saw the room was a total wreck and looked like someone fought in there. A boy there age, who was wearing glasses, noticed them and told them to stand in front of the class.

"I am Okumera Yukio, teacher for this class. Please introduce and tell us something about yourselves." He told them.

Maiko took the lead on this. "Ren Maiko. I am a tamer and my Familiar is Levi here." She pointed to the water demon on her shoulder. "She is a young Leviathan." She smiled and bowed to her new classmates.

Akiko stood next to her. "Ren Akiko. Younger twin." Was all she said. She nodded her head instead of bowing. She wasn't close to being as social as her sister.

"Please take a seat." Yukio told them.

The two were walking next to each other in perfect sync. They chose to sit behind the guy with dark blue/black hair.

'You felt it too, right?' Akiko wrote in her notebook.

'Yes. The boy in front of us, is a demon.' Maiko wrote in hers.

This feeling the girls had was a secret not even their grandfather new of. When they are next to each other, they can sense if there is a demon nearby. They couldn't tell how strong or whether they were purely demon or not. This was a much weaker version of what their mother could do.

"No matter what! Always look out for one another!" A black haired woman with silver eyes yelled. She left the two girls in the room with the demon sword, but only because it had a powerful barrier that kept out demons.

Akiko shook her head a bit. 'That was the last time we saw mom alive... I miss her.' As soon as that thought entered her mind, it left. Now the girl was focusing solely on the lesson, ignoring all the other students who were staring at her.

"Hello, I am your history teacher, Ren Kouha. Pleasure to meet you all. Today's first lesson will be on me and the famous Ren Family." The old man introduced.

"Ren?" Maiko heard the boy with the blonde streak say quietly.

"The Ren Family is an old and ancient family that has produced numerous priestesses, monks, and especially exorcists. Because of this impressive bloodline, they were charged with protecting the Kaminari No Kami. This demon sword is said to house the soul of a powerful lightning demon that changed into this form to help the humans of Assiah. 9 years ago Agares, Satan's number one follower, attacked the Sacred Shrine of Kou and killed the Head of the Ren family along with his wife and many branch family members. After Ren Kouen and Ren Kougyoku were killed, the previous head took over and will lead the family until the daughters of the deceased Head come of age. Any questions?" Professor Ren said.

"Why did Agares attack?" The boy with the blonde streak asked.

"Ms. Akiko, could you answer?" Professor Ren asked.

"It is said that Agares attacked to try and obtain the power of Kaminari No Kami. He wanted the sword in order to augment his power as well as his master, Satan's, power as well. Since that day, Kaminari No Kami was said to be hidden with a family member since that day, so no one but that family member knows its location." Akiko sat down after explaining.

"Thank you, Ms. Akiko. Now we will learn more about the sword. It is said that the sword chooses its owner based on the soul. It searches the soul and looks for qualities that are best suited for its power. The sword seeks out those who have pure hearts that protect those precious to them. It take a lot of concentration and stamina to use its attacks, so it also looks for those who work hard and don't quit." The teacher continued on.

Classes for that week were simple, and mostly covering the basics. Then that Monday the class received a new student.

She had blonde, bobbed hair, sparkling green eyes, and she wore a kimono instead of a uniform. "I a-am Sheimi Moriyama." She bowed down quickly and then shot right back up. "I-It's a pleasure to me-meet you." The poor girl said in a rushed, scared tone.

Akiko and Maiko listened in on Sheimi and that Rin guy's conversation. 'I think she likes Professor Okumera.' Maiko wrote.

'I think so too. This should be fun to watch.' Akiko replied, a devious smirk firmly planted on her face. Though in all honesty, it wasn't even close to as scary as Maiko's was.

"Now let's begin!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Akiko was kinda pissed that the boy in front of them was sleeping. She honestly didn't care what he did, but the snoring was distracting from the lesson.

Maiko, however, seemed to think it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

Right was the teacher was trying to wake him up, the boy just yelled out "Sukiyaki!"

'Probably dreaming about food and stuff.' Akiko wrote to her sister. Maiko nodded, but also giggled at his mistake, especially when the teacher told him he can leave if he doesn't plan on paying attention.

'Aren't you angry he's slacking?' Maiko wrote her sister.

'Naw. What he does is on him. I'm just annoyed with the snoring.' Akiko joked a bit in reply.

The teacher chose to go back to talking about the scriptures, currently the Hebrew ones. Akiko practically wrote down everything he said, as Maiko wrote down sections while doodling too. The two thought they heard something, and turned to see the guy with the blonde streak giving the kid from earlier an intense glare.

"Piss off." Skunk head, as Maiko dubbed him, said when the guy turned around and caught him glaring.

It was kinda entertaining when Okumera, as the teacher yelled, fell asleep again.

Akiko shook her head in amusement and focused back on the lesson. Maiko chose that moment to sketch out the scene in front of her while making it look like she was writing notes like her sister. Levi was just casually napping in a glass she specifically brought for her familiar.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next class, and the teacher was talking about different types of commonly seen demons. Right when he was getting into Coal Tars, he made the poor mistake of asking Okumera.

"What is the lowest level demon related to the demon king of rot, Astoroth? Okumera!"

"Huh? Um? Well, I've never seen one of those." He tried excusing himself.

"It's a Coal Tar." The teacher said in exasperation. "One of them is flying past you now." He added.

'Wish I can say I'm surprised.' Akiko told her sister.

'At least it's never boring.' Maiko tried cheering up her sister.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Next up was Grimoire Lit.

The teacher was talking about sorcery and how it is normally attained through making contracts with Satan.

Akiko was very interested in this topic. Their grandpa never really taught them this stuff, and said that it would be best saved for when they were older.

Maiko thought it was cool too, but was distracted by the teacher's weird sunglasses. Why was he wearing sunglasses indoors with orange lenses? WHY?

Once more Okumera was sleeping through the class.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

History class with Professor Ren was Akiko and Maiko's favorite. Right now they were learning about how the first exorcists fought demons and such. It even went into the first mentionings of Satan and the blue flame.

This seemed to keep Okumera awake, but he was constantly getting yelled out for not paying better attention. 'Gramps is strict.' Maiko told her sister.

'And we know it best.' The two girls shivered as they remembered their own schooling from their grandfathers.

Professor Ren saw this and smiled. Evil old man knew what they were thinking.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Alright, I'm going to pass back your quizzes." Professor Okumera said at the beginning of his class. "Shima."

"Coming." The pink haired boy said.

"You missed a few so go over it and make sure you understand it. Kamiki."

"Yes." The purple haired girl came up.

He called out the others until he got to "Moriyama."

"Ah, yes!" The little blonde girl said.

'Professor looks pissed.' Maiko wrote down. Akiko merely nodded. She was super excited to see how she did.

"What do you mean by 'Mr. Sancho'?"

"You peel it and apply it to burns," Moriyama said shyly.

"So you're referring to aloe? And what is 'Mr. Homiley?"

"A yellow powder used as an antiseptic." The girl got quieter and quieter.

"Ah, you mean turmeric." He handed her the paper. "I don't mind if you give your own names to plants, but in the future for tests, please use their proper names." Professor Okumera said to her.

Okumera snickered at her, but it was funny when he got his test.

'Only 2!?' Maiko wrote in amazement. When her sister didn't reply, she looked up at her face and almost burst out laughing. She could see her sister go white a sheet as her soul left her body.

"Suguro." The Professor Okumera called out. Skunk head came up and grabbed his paper.

"I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried." He said to Okumera as he showed off his 98 and started fighting with him.

"Ren Akiko. Excellent job, Ms. Ren. Once again your work is outstanding." Professor Okumera said.

"When you're number one, then you can be a jack ass. Until then focus on yourself." She said coldly to Suguro.

"What!?" The angry skunk head yelled out. "I came to this school to be an exorcist. People like him shouldn't even be here."

"Who died and made you God? Worry about yourself." Akiko glared as Maiko went up to get her paper.

"Ms. Ren has a point, so both of you sit down. Rin, you could work harder. Much Harder." The younger twin glared at his brother. "And Suguro, you don't need to focus on Okumera. Let him fail on his own."

"Fail? What do you mean fail? Whose side are you on anyway?" Rin yelled at his brother.

"Wanna take a quiz and find out?"

The bell rang and they were dismissed.

Maiko and Akiko chose to eat in normal part of the school in the cafeteria. Akiko chose a traditional Sukiyaki with a French fruit croissant drizzled in rasberry sauce as her lunch with a peach tea. Maiko, however, went with steamed lobster lightly coated in butter with a side salad, a chocolate mousse, and a water with lemon.

Once they sat, their grandfather showed up and joined them for the meal. During it, he quizzed the two on his lesson plan and also his next lesson to see how much they knew already. As per usual Akiko knew the most, but Maiko did well in the quiz too.

"A hundred and a ninety-three. Not bad, not bad. Your class should be starting soon, so I'll walk you." The old man offered.

The two bowed slightly in unison. "Thank you, grandfather." Every now and then their grandfather expected proper etiquette from the two since they'll be the next heads of the family. The family trio walk to the girls' next class. P.E.

"Thank you, grandfather." The two bowed and left to change into their uniforms. Akiko didn't wear the purple jacket, only a black tank top, and Maiko wore purple shorts instead of the normal sweatpants. Maiko chose to put her hair up like Akiko for this class, so if it wasn't for the braids in her bangs, no one could have told the difference between the two.

The two were paired up to brave the Reaper and anticipate its movements. Akiko was a bit faster, but since she gets less sleep than her sister the two were running at the same pace. "It's so creepy how in-sync they are." Suguro said to one of his friends.

It was finally Rin and Suguro's turn. "This is gonna be bad." Maiko sighed.

"Yeah, Bon can get that way. Sorry about the trouble he caused earlier." Shima said to the pair.

"My sister can handle it." Maiko smiled, proud of how awesome her sister is.

"You must be proud of our older sister." Konekomoru said to her.

"I'm the younger twin." Akiko offered a kind smile.

"Really?" The two boys asked.

"Yep." Maiko said as she played with Levi. That was when things got really intense between Rin and Bon.

"That guys doing a good job keeping pace. Bon's one of the fastest runners I know." Shima said in amazement.

That was when Bon kicked Rin as they were running, not noticing the reaper was still in there. Luckily the teacher saved their asses. This, of course, caused another fight between Rin and Bon which resulted in an actual fist fight. Shima and Konekomoru hurried down to help break it up. Maiko chose to be a smart ass and douse them with water, with Levi, and yell out "Cool down!" to them.

Things quickly passed and now Shima and Yamada were now in the ring, then the teacher's phone went off and he left.

"Ok, class, were taking a break. Reapers are mostly docile, however, it can read people's emotions and attack when you least expect it. Stay away until I get back and don't even enter the arena. We clear? Good, then I'm outta here." He sped off. "I'm on my way, my little kitty cat!"

A moment after he left, Maiko couldn't hold it in any longer. "BOOTY CALL!" She yelled and then entered a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Konekomoru asked Akiko.

"I'm not sure, but I have this theory that she was dropped on her head as a child." Akiko shrugged.

Of course this brought about yet another fight between Bon and Rin. Then Bon tried baiting Rin into a stupid competition. It was rather funny watching his face when Rin denied him. But that humor went away when her entered the arena to face the reaper with his challenge.

Akiko and Maiko's eyes met and nodded. The moment things went wrong, they'd act. That was when Kamiki began laughing when she heard about his ambition, snapping Bon and causing the reaper to attack.

The twins jumped in at the same time as Rin. Rin blocked the bite, Akiko pulled Bon away, and Maiko turned Levi into her battle form to protect Bon in case the reaper moved forward.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane? Listen up." Rin turned from the reaper and talked directly to Bon. "Here's the deal. I'm the one whose going to defeat Satan! So stay outta my way."

Bon was lost. "Huh? What the hell?" Then he snapped out of it and stood up. "You're insane! Man, you could have gotten yourself killed! At least those two had something to protect them. And don't copy my ambition!" Bon screamed.

"Huh? I didn't copy you, it was mine first." Rin tried defending himself.

"Whatever." Akiko shook her head in exasperation and climbed back up with Maiko close behind her. The two just kept arguing.

"Why do I feel this is only the beginning with these two?" She sighed to herself.


End file.
